godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Deimos
"Did you think I would forget? Did you think that I would forgive? I will never forgive you, brother!" - Deimos Cast aside as a youngling, and deemed unworthy to join the Spartan army, Deimos was abducted by Ares, coming of age in the Domain of Death, fueled by hatred. History Early Life Kratos was not an only child, as he once had a brother. However, when they were young, while Kratos was deemed fit and worthy, his brother Deimos was deemed weak, and was cast aside. Soon abducted by Ares, to prevent the prophecy of The Marked One coming true, Kratos grew to become a legendary warrior, while his brother, coming of age in Death's domain, had only one desire; vengeance against the brother who had abandoned him. In God of War series God of War: Ghost of Sparta Haunted memories of his childhood showed Deimos was taken by Ares and Athena. Whilst Athena pleaded Kratos to forgive her, Deimos, in constant torment, hung by trees in Death's domain. It was said the marked one would bring forth the destruction of Olympus. At that time, Deimos himself sported tattoos as well, searing into his very flesh. Finding his long lost brother after a perilous journey, Kratos told Deimos he was safe now. Deimos replied he would never be safe, and would never forgive Kratos for not saving him. Beating him down with his gauntlet, Kratos lay bloodied and beaten. The force of the blow struck the gauntlet off Deimos' arm. As Deimos prepared the finishing blow, Thanatos grabbed him, taking him to Athens. Suspended above a cliff, Kratos managed to save him, and they gave pursuit. Kratos gave Deimos the Arms of Sparta and they battled Thanatos together. After a long and fiersome battle, Thanatos killed Deimos, only to be killed by Kratos himself. As Kratos lay the lifeless body of his brother to grave, he exclaimed he was now free of torment. God of War III Kratos discovered several notes spread around Hades. The first seems to be written by Kratos' mother, claiming that all who get close to her son die, including his own brother. Later, a second note appears written to Hades himself, cursing Kratos and seeking a chance at revenge very similar to his own:'' '' *''"I beg at your Palace gates, grant me a reprieve! Have I not become all you have wanted? Are my debts not paid in full?'' ''How long must I hope for a rescue that will never come? He becomes a god, while I rot and suffer. Release me so that I may have my revenge!" At the end of God of War III, Gaia confronts Zeus and Kratos and admits regret in helping the Spartan. Zeus claims that since Kratos failed her, she "should have chosen the other one". In Ghost of Sparta, the Grave Digger (Zeus) calls Kratos' Brother the other one. Indicating that it was Deimos Zeus was talking about. Also, when in the Darkness, Kratos comes across pool of blood. After waiting a bit, a pair of interesting dialogues can be heard, when a male voice speaks out and says:'' '' *''"A spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, brother?"'' and "Don't leave me again, Kratos!" At the end of the credit's theme from the original God of War, Kratos' voice can be heard, saying:'' '' *''"I am compelled to push onward, onto my next journey. I don't know where it will take me. Could I finally try to save HIM? He who I could not help when he needed me most. But much has changed since then, I've changed. 'I can do so much more now. But he's changed too. He is surely no longer the boy he was years ago. Will he welcome me with open arms, or clenched swords? Either way, I will be back."'' This monologue could once again be a reference to Deimos, as well as Kratos' possible return. ''The Marked One'' Prophecy Before there was a god, before there was a warrior, the Oracle had foretold of the Marked One, who would bring about the destruction of the gods. Fearing Deimos would be that marked one, the gods -Zeus and Ares in particular- devised a plot to abduct Deimos, who bore a remarkable birthmark across his chest. Growing of age in Death's domain, chained, tortured and in everlasting pain, the gods hoped the prophecy would have been averted. After Kratos came searching for his brother, the latter's death at the hands of Thanatos, and Kratos' abusive servitude under the gods, the Ghost of Sparta took matter into his own hands, eventually bringing forth their demise himself. As Kratos bears a tattoo identical to his brother's birthmark in his honor, the prophecy still came true. Weapons and Powers Deimos wields a gauntlet, similar in appearance to the Golden Fleece. Costume Deimos is featured as an unlockable costume, both in Ghost of Sparta, and God of War III. Trivia * Deimos was voiced by actor Elijah Wood, who was a special guest voice actor in God of War III as one of the voices that can be heard when Kratos finds himself in the pool of blood. However, Josh Keaton was credited as the voice of Deimos in God of War III, most likely for the Deimos costume which was -back then- intented to be released later on. * Deimos' appearance in Ghost of Sparta resembles that of Leonidas from 300. * Deimos is also the name of one Ares' sons, god of Terror. * Deimos is featured as an additional God of War III skin (albeit for a limited time only), by buying Ghost of Sparta, either on UMD, or digitally. * It has been revealed that Deimos' tattoo is not a tattoo at all; it is a birthmark. * Deimos and Kratos are very alike in appearance, the only notable difference being Deimos having a beard. * Kratos' tattoo is an exact replica of Deimos' birthmark, worn in honour of his brother. * Deimos' birthmark seems to glow and appears more orange than red, possibly due to the Underworld's influence on Deimos. Previous Identity Speculation * Although previously having made no actual appearance in any game, there had been much speculation to his existence. The Assassin from God of War: Betrayal was at first speculated to actually be Deimos. His involvement would possibly explain why Hades' minions also appear to attack Kratos during the game. * Several characters had made mention to a mystery entity that might be Deimos. At the end of Chains of Olympus, when asked by Helios on the condition of Kratos, Athena informs him that "He'll live. They must". Also to be considered was Zeus' statement to Gaia saying she should have chosen 'the other one'. * Because of the mystery having surrounded his identity, and the question whether or not Birth of the Beast is to be considered canon, Deimos is one of the most famous characters in the God of War Series. After its release however, Ghost of Sparta confirmed Birth of the Beast as non-canon, since Deimos never sported a demon-like appearance. Gallery AndyPark GOW3 23.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos' brother GOW3 22.jpg|Deimos - various concept art montage Kratos Brother concept2.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos Brother concept.jpg|Deimos concept art Kratos' Brother.jpg|Kratos' brother, cowering in fear behind Kratos, as he is about to be taken away. Kratos's Brother.jpg|non-canon image showing Deimos' demon form in "Birth of the Beast" Untitled.jpg|Deimos in full combat armor Deimos.png Untitled 3344.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Untitled 145.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Untitled deimos.png|Young Kratos and Deimos Costume Gallery Deimos.jpg|Deimos' costume in Ghost of Sparta 5123958070_85b872dfaf_o.jpg|Deimos' costume in God of War III 5123958188_715e2bc242.jpg|Deimos close-up upon killing Poseidon 5123355617_b72cc9156b_o.jpg|Deimos fighting Zeus Video thumb|left|300px|God of War : Ghost of Sparta 'Origins' trailer Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Bosses Category:Costumes Category:God of War Series